Green Mist
The Green Mist is the main antagonist in the 2010 Narnia movie The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, although it did not appear in the book. Role The Mist came from the Dark Isle and was a formless substance that could enter into one's deepest, darkest thoughts and make them real. It required sacrifices from the pirates of the Lone Islands, who fed it boatloads of living humans. The only way that it could be defeated was if the Seven Swords were laid at Aslan's table. It was responsible for the creation of a huge, terrifying sea serpent, via Edmund's thoughts. Also from Edmund's thoughts came the resurrected memory of the White Witch. The White Witch appeared to Edmund as one of the illusions the Green Mist created. She is seen as one of Edmund's fears and tried to convince him again that he will be King someday and that he has to trust her, but Edmund knew she was not really there. The White Witch that appeared to Edmund on the Dawn Treader was merely a figment of his imagination unleashed by the mind-bending Green Mist. But she remained a reminder to him that that which tempted him was always a threat and the Pevensies' vanquished foes still lived on their minds. Conjured from the depths of Edmund's worst nightmares, the Sea Serpent that attacked the Dawn Treader was a relentless force of evil that wouldn't stop until its prey was dead or destroyed. It was over 300 feet long, 311 feet to be exact or 95 meters. When the Sea Serpent was provoked, it revealed a hood like a cobra's ringed with layers of fang-centipede-like legs. The Green Mist was finally defeated when the sea serpent was killed as the Seven Swords were laid at Aslan's table. All of the people whom it had "eaten" were released. Gallery Green Mist sacrifice.png|The Green Mist eats a boat of people. Green Mist on board.png|Green Mist aboard on the Dawn Treader. Green Mist Jadis.png|The Green Mist appears as Jadis to Edmund. Green Mist Join.png|Green Mist telling Edmund to join her. Green Mist Helaine.png|Green Mist in the form of Helaine. Green Mist father.png|Green Mist appears to Caspian as his father. Green Mist Appears.png|Green Mist as Jadis appears on the deck. Green Mist Live.png|Green Mist tells Edmund she'll always live in his mind. Green Mist Distract.png|The Green Mist tries to distract Edmund. Green Mist Floats.png|Green Mist asking Edmund what he's trying to prove. Green Mist inquires.png|Green Mist telling Edmund she can make him her King. Green Mist Give In.png|Green Mist telling Edmund to give in. Green Mist Surprised.png|Green Mist surprised by the glowing Seventh Sword. Green Mist Defeated.png|The Green Mist dissipates into the air screaming. Trivia *Some fans speculate that the Green Mist is somehow connected to the Lady of the Green Kirtle, the main villainess from the subsequent book The Silver Chair. It was confirmed in the film's commentary that the Lady of the Green Kirtle was behind the Green Mist's existence. However it is unknown if she is also responsible for the existence of Dark Island or if she merely enchanted Dark Island to spawn the Green Mist. Navigation Category:Dark Forms Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Thought-Forms Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Narnia Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Psychopath Category:Mongers Category:Noncorporeal Category:Genderless Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Deceased Category:Magic